


Science Partners

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Their first meeting was almost an absolute disaster. Thundercracker wasn’t even sure if it was because of Shockwave himself or his trine being the pains they are that caused it to go as sideways as it did.
Relationships: Shockwave/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Parts Bin Server Fic Exchange 2020-2021





	Science Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarnishedpeonies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedpeonies/gifts).



Their first meeting was almost an absolute disaster. Thundercracker wasn’t even sure if it was because of Shockwave himself or his trine being the pains they are that caused it to go as sideways as it did.

It was the morning of Thundercracker’s meeting with the scientist he was to be working alongside for the foreseeable future. The blue seeker didn’t have any problems with such a task but after he told his trine? Oh, they had _all sorts of things to say_. None of them good. And then they had the gall to follow him to meeting this Shockwave.

Thundercracker did his best to ignore his trinemates but with Starscream’s insistent complaining about the other scientist, it was becoming quite difficult to focus on his datapad. It didn’t stop him from snorting at the ridiculousness of how contradictory his trine leader was being with praising Shockwave’s work then ranting about how terrible the mech and his work was.

He stopped a distance from the door to avoid triggering the sensors. Of course, because the other two weren’t paying much attention to their surroundings, they almost knocked him off his peds. Thundercracker stumbled, turning his helm to glare at his bigger trinemates and flicking his wings in a displeased and rude gesture at them.

“Stop it you two, _you’re_ not the ones working with him. Now keep those traps shut.”

The blast doors took a few kliks longer to activate, the grinding of the metal as it pulled open a bit harsh on his audials. It slid open none the less, and Thundercracker carefully stepped in, optics sweeping across the room in search of the mech he was to work with.

It was empty.

Thundercracker frowned. That wasn’t right. He was told to show up at this time to meet the other scientist and was fairly prompt in his arrival. At least he should be. He was just about to check his chronometer when thundering pedsteps sounded.

They weren’t even _loud_ , but they were heavy enough to rumble through the floor in such an ominous way that Thundercracker could be forgiven for his plating ruffling at the perceived threat.

It turned out not to be a threat at all.

The massive purple frame of Shockwave came into view, his single optic like a beacon in the dark as he entered the little light illuminating the room.

Thundercracker tilted his helm back to look up and up at the towering mech. Oh, Primus. The mech definitely had a tank alt and — his wings fluttered in interest. The choked off noise from one of his trinemates didn’t deter him as he tilted his helm in greeting, “Shockwave I presume?”

“Yes. It is only logical that you must be Thundercracker.”

“Y-yes that’s right.” Thundercracker couldn’t help the fluttering of his wings any more than he could have controlled what happened next.

The sound of breaking glass had the two turn their attention to the noise. He almost screeched at Skywarp as his larger trinemate stood by one of the tables, his wings flapping in blatant aggression over the table. His wings had swept off all sorts of vials and equipment from their place.

And oh Primus, why did his trine have to be like this?

It appeared Shockwave wasn’t pleased by Skywarp’s actions either as the tank turned and headed toward the larger seeker.  It made Thundercracker nervous, the two were about the same size, a fight could go either way. He didn’t have to worry as Shockwave was quick to grab a hold of Skywarp and tow him toward the door before tossing him out onto his aft.

Starscream was quick to slip out past the larger mech without grabbing his attention. The door slid shut to Skywarp’s rude and foul glyphs, leaving the two scientists alone.

Shockwave looked at him, “This way, we have work to accomplish.”

 _‘That could have easily gone worse’_ , Thundercracker thought as he followed behind the tank.

  
  


Emotions were illogical. It was a fact that wouldn’t change, no matter what variables deemed that single truth wrong. Shockwave was not to be swayed by such chaotic processor cores. The lack of logic was the exact reason his emotion chips were dampened or blocked altogether. Most of them anyway. Shockwave was known for his calmness, and having such tight control over his anger allowed him the right logic to leave that chip alone.

His tightly reeled anger wasn’t even the reason part of the tank’s processor had started to dissect emotion chips. No, it was due to the lithe blue seeker he had been working alongside for months now. As far as seekers went, Thundercracker was one of the smaller ones Shockwave has had the unfortunate privilege to encounter. And odd thing among their frame builds as most were usually quite large.

Compared to a tank alt though? They weren’t even close. Even if it was logical that there were some out that rivaled tanks in not only height but girth as well. Like Skywarp.

But his attention wasn’t on the annoying seeker who didn’t appear to know how to use his outlier ability very well, much less care about using it correctly. No, it was on Thundercracker.

The small seeker had come rushing in not long ago and has had his back toward him since. Those oddly separated wings hadn’t stopped quivering or raised from their lowered position pressed against his backplate. It was only logical to determine the two he called trine were to blame.

Shockwave put aside the chemicals he had finished sorting, opening a drawer and grabbing a thick canister out before securing it in his subspace so it wouldn’t accidentally go off. That would be a disaster in itself that Shockwave was not in the mood to deal with.

“Thundercracker, are you alright?” The words would have stumbled out of his vocalizer if Shockwave wasn’t so sure of what he was saying.

What he didn’t expect was a sniffle and the optics spilling drops of fluid as his science partner turned his helm just enough to see him. The small seeker didn’t speak, just shrugged his shoulders before turning back to his table. Grabbing Thundercracker’s arm was a highly illogical move, especially considering seekers were known to explode at any mech who dare think they had the right to touch them, but Thundercracker just looked at his hand before looking up to meet his optic.

“Come with me.”

  
  


They went to the top of the base, standing on the hull with only the force field surrounding the space station keeping them grounded to the metal. Shockwave had no intention of floating in space without one of the many boosters those incapable of flight were given when given the duty of repairing any damages outside.

A nebula swirled bright blue and purple in the distance, the glitter of distant planets breaking through it. It would have been a shame that it was too far away to admire fully if Shockwave was interested in such things. From the expression on Thundercracker’s face, he was more than admiring the distant colors for them both.

It wasn’t the reason Shockwave asked him here. Taking the canister out of his subspace, the tank held it out, “Thundercracker. Will you do the honors?”

The seeker’s wings fluttered, but he took the canister and took a few kliks to look it over before finding the activation button.

“Throw it into the sky quickly after you press the button.”

Thundercracker nodded as he pressed it, tossing it high above them just in time for it to explode.

Shockwave didn’t bother watching what he knew was a collage of colors swirling together, he was too entranced by the shine of them in Thundercracker’s optics and how the colors shone rays upon his blue plating. He was so entranced by the seeker that his processor almost shorted out when Thundercracker turned and, gripping above his windshield, hefted himself up to press a kiss to the side of Shockwave’s helm.

His finials tilted back, the spikes on his back swaying up and down at the sudden action and surge of unfamiliar emotion. The uncertainty of the unfamiliar didn’t stop Shockwave from wrapping his talons around Thundercracker’s slim waist and pulling the seeker closer from his skittered steps backward. Just in range to lean down and press the side of his helm against the seekers.

Thundercracker’s engine rumbled as he pressed himself close. Wings fluttering even as they swayed up and down with emotions Shockwave had yet to determine.

Shockwave was _almost_ disappointed when Thundercracker pulled away and took a few steps back, but his hand slid into Shockwave’s to interlock their fingers. The sound of powering thrusters didn’t distract Shockwave, nor did Thundercracker rising off the station’s hull. He gently tugged at the hand in his grip.

The tank allowed himself to be pulled up, and up until they passed through the shield where gravity was nonexistent in the cold reaches of space. They floated there, with only Thundercracker’s grip on his hand and his powered thrusters keeping him from floating away.

And that’s where they stayed for an indeterminate amount of time. Floating in the cold grasp of space just staring at each other.


End file.
